With raindrops clinging to your eyelashes
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "with raindrops clinging to your eyelashes" - asteronomic] Shintarou Midorima rzuca mu małą, czarną parasolkę. Kazunari mruga. Raz, dwa. Trzyma parasolkę w dłoni. Midorima szuka kluczy. Otwiera drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Wchodzi do środka. – Dzi-Dziękuję. – Shintarou odwraca się i poprawia okulary. – Żaden problem – mówi. – Nie chcę złapać od ciebie przeziębienia.


Kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotykają, nienawidzą się.

To naprawdę nie jest żadna niespodzianka. Są sąsiadami. Jeden mieszka w suterenie, a drugi zajmuje parter. Jeden wraca późno w nocy, drugi musi wychodzić wcześnie rano. Jeden ma kociaka, drugi jest uczulony na koty. Jeden nienawidzi muzyki klasycznej, drugi gra Mozarta w niedzielę o ósmej nad ranem.

Na początku robią wszystko, by się unikać. I tak nie widują się zbyt często—z racji tego, że studiują zupełnie różne kierunki, pracują w różnych godzinach i mają różne zainteresowania ich drogi rzadko się przecinają, mimo ich bliskiego sąsiedztwa. Jednak życzliwi nieznajomi otwierają szeroko oczy, kiedy słyszą, że obaj są nowi w Londynie, obaj znajdują się daleko od domu i obaj mówią w obcym języku. – Kazunari, poznałeś Shintarou? – pytają z uśmiechem i dobrymi intencjami. – On też studiuje za granicą! I jesteście sąsiadami? Cóż za zbieg okoliczności! Uczęszczacie też na tę samą uczelnię! Jak miło!

Kazunari zaciska zęby i zmusza się do uprzejmego uśmiechu, mówiąc: - Och, naprawdę? To ciekawe! – po czym przeprasza ich, powstrzymując się od uderzenia zielonowłosego drania. _Kto w ogóle farbuje swoje włosy na zielono? Czy on celował w blond? Spieprzył to? Spieprzył, prawda?_ Bawi się myślami o wpuszczeniu swojego kociaka, Tetsurou, do mieszkania wyżej i uśmiecha się na myśl o kichającym spazmatycznie Midorimie, gdy jego mały czarny kotek niewinnie na niego mrugnie.

Nie żeby zamierzał kiedykolwiek zrobić coś takiego swojemu biednemu kociakowi.

W każdym razie wraz z upływem czasu jego nienawiść wobec sąsiada nie zmniejsza się ani odrobinę. Właściwie im bardziej poznaje Shintarou Midorimę, tym bardziej go nienawidzi. Nienawidzi tego, że kiedy mija Kazunariego, patrzy na niego, jakby nie był wart jego uwagi, nienawidzi tego, że gra na fortepianie wcześnie rano w weekendy, tego, że uśmiecha się z wyższością, patrząc na preferowany przez Kazunariego środek transportu (stary, zniszczony rower, który jest dobrze zaznajomiony z ruchem ulicznym Londynu) oraz tego, że zawsze przychodzi do kawiarni Costa, kiedy Kazunari siedzi w niej, popijając kawę i przeglądając stertę notatek na temat Bóg wie czego.

Kazunariego wkurza wszystko, co dotyczy Midorimy. Nigdy nie był osobą, która szybko ocenia ludzi, ale dla tego zadufanego w sobie dupka zrobi wyjątek. Naprawdę, nigdy w życiu nie widział kogoś tak irytującego.

Jego przyjaciele twierdzą, że przesadza. – On nie jest taki zły, Kazu – mówią mu. – Naprawdę, jest całkiem fajny, kiedy się go lepiej pozna. Może i jest trochę pretensjonalny, ale wszyscy tutaj tacy są, jakbyś nie zauważył.

Zauważył. To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką Takao zauważył w tej części Londynu z jej zdobionymi kamienicami i charakterystycznym dla klasy wyższej zaciąganiem. Jednakże drugą rzeczą, jaką zauważył było to, że jego sąsiad jest o wiele bardziej pretensjonalny, a jego nowi przyjaciele są nieczuli. Przynajmniej Tetsurou go słucha.

* * *

Kolejną rzeczą, jaką szybko zauważa w tej części Londynu jest to, że często tu pada. Właściwie dotyczy to całego Londynu. A właściwie całej Anglii. Odkrywa, że deszcz pada tu bez przerwy, zwłaszcza kiedy w czwartkowy poranek próbuje pobiec do Costa, by podnieść poziom kofeiny w swoim organizmie na kolejną bezsenną noc.

Nie posiada parasolki. Jego rower nie ochroni go przed deszczem. (I tak nie chce jechać nim po mokrej drodze.) Jego włosy wyglądają okropnie, kiedy są mokre, a Converse'y przesiąkają wodą. Shintarou Midorima rzuca mu małą, czarną parasolkę. Kazunari mruga. Raz, dwa. Trzyma parasolkę w dłoni. Midorima szuka kluczy. Otwiera drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Wchodzi do środka. – Dzi-Dziękuję.

Shintarou odwraca się i poprawia okulary. – Żaden problem – mówi. – Nie chcę złapać od ciebie przeziębienia.

Kazunari otwiera usta. Szuka odpowiedzi. Oblizuje wargi. – Dzięki – powtarza. Nie jest pewny co jeszcze powiedzieć.

Midorima kiwa głową i znika w swoim mieszkaniu. Kazunari otwiera parasolkę i biegnie do Costa, po czym wbiega do klasy, spóźniony zaledwie 6 minut.

* * *

Przyjaciele mówią mu, że to oznaka sympatii. Każe im się zamknąć. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że był to tylko jednorazowy akt dobroci, aczkolwiek wcale się go nie spodziewał ze strony kogoś takiego jak Midorima. Nawiasem mówiąc, przez cały następny tydzień w ogóle nie widuje swojego sąsiada.

Gdyby nie parasolka leżąca na dnie jego torby, przysiągłby, że to był sen. Nie jest do końca pewny, czy tak nie było.

Kiedy następnym razem widzi swojego sąsiada, znowu pada. Tym razem Kazunari trzyma w lewej ręce parasolkę, a w prawej gorącą kawę i idzie powoli w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Shintarou podnosi wzrok, kiedy mija Kazunariego, mamrocząc grzeczne pozdrowienie.

Kazunari jest zmieszany.

Mógłby przysiąc, że mężczyzna go nienawidzi. Że w oczach Shintarou Midorimy był niegodną i gorszą istotą. Jednak teraz wygląda na to, że chłopak traktuje go jak znajomego. A nawet równego sobie znajomego.

To, czy jego uczucie jest odwzajemnione czy nie, to kwestia sporna—Kazunari nie jest jeszcze pewny czy chce okazywać jakikolwiek szacunek takiemu dupkowi jak Midorima.

\- Za dużo myślisz – mówi jego przyjaciel. – Ten facet nie jest taki zły. Przede wszystkim, może źle go zrozumiałeś. Może od początku uważał cię za przyjaciela czy coś.

 _A może nie_ – chce powiedzieć Kazunari. Chociaż jego przyjaciel pewnie ma rację. Być może. Może. – Kto wie – wzdycha, sięgając po piwo.

* * *

Po tym wydarzeniu ścieżki Shintarou i Kazunariego krzyżują się dużo częściej. Widują się przed pracą, po zajęciach, kupując kawę i Kazunari zaczyna się zastanawiać kto tu kogo unika. Zastanawia się czy być może jego przyjaciel ma rację i zastanawia się nad kilkoma innymi sprawami. Uświadamia sobie, że nie wie co studiuje Midorima, gdzie pracuje, dlaczego przeprowadził się do Anglii. Nie posiada zbyt wielu informacji na jego temat, poza tym, że zna jego nazwisko i wie jak wygląda, i myśli, że może w związku z tym nie powinien tak nienawidzić swojego sąsiada i że może powinien spróbować poznać go trochę lepiej, zanim zdecyduje czy jest skończonym dupkiem.

Dlatego też pewnej piątkowej nocy staje przed drzwiami Midorimy, trzymając w dłoniach parasolkę i dwie kawy.

Drzwi się otwierają. Shintarou wygląda na tak samo zmęczonego jak czuje się Kazunari, lecz na widok kawy w dłoni chłopaka od razu się ożywia. – Takao – mówi na powitanie. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Ja… – zaczyna Kazunari. – Przyszedłem, żeby oddać ci parasolkę?

Przez krótką chwilę Midorima wygląda na rozbawionego, ale otwiera drzwi, wpuszczając chłopaka do środka. Mieszkanie, do którego wchodzi Kazunari wygląda prawie tak samo jak jego, poza tym, że jest urządzone bardziej elegancko. – Dałem ci ją – mówi Midorima. – Ponieważ najwyraźniej nie miałeś żadnej parasolki. A przy okazji, przepraszam za bałagan. Uczyłem się.

\- W porządku, u mnie jest tak samo – mówi z zakłopotaniem Kazunari. Może to nie był taki dobry pomysł. – Przyniosłem kawę.

\- Dziękuję – mówi Shintarou, podnosząc papierowy kubek, który Kazunari postawił na stoliku do kawy i siadając na kanapie. – Więc dlaczego tak naprawdę tu przyszedłeś?

\- Um – mówi Kazunari, siadając naprzeciwko niego. – Chyba chciałem się porządnie przedstawić. Jako że jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem. Mmm, przepraszam za to. – Teraz jest jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Dlaczego uważał, że to będzie dobry pomysł?

\- Nie ma sprawy. Przypuszczam, że powinienem zrobić to samo.

\- Ta – mówi Kazunari, zastanawiając się gdzie podział się jego dowcip i pewność siebie i dlaczego zawsze znikają w decydującym momencie. – Cóż, jestem Kazunari Takao, student geologii. Mam dziewiętnaście lat, lubię gry wideo i niemodne kolekcjonerskie gry karciane, pracuję dorywczo w H&M i pochodzę z Tokio. Miło mi cię poznać.

\- Shintarou Midorima – mówi Midorima. – Ja też mam dziewiętnaście lat, studiuję medycynę, lubię grać w szachy i shogi, i także pochodzę z Tokio. Pracuję dorywczo w księgarni. Mi również miło cię poznać.

Atmosfera robi się mniej niezręczna i z jakiegoś powodu Takao się uśmiecha. – Medycyna, huh? Shin-chan jest mądry.

Shintarou unosi brew. – Shin-chan?

\- Nie ma to jak nadanie komuś uroczego przezwiska w celu zbudowania przyjaźni.

Niezręczna atmosfera znika całkowicie, kiedy zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać i Kazunari dowiaduje się, że Shintarou mieszka w Anglii z tego samego powodu, co on—żeby studiować na prestiżowej uczelni i poprawić swój angielski, zgodnie z życzeniem rodziców. Dowiaduje się też, że rodzina Midorimy mieszka niezwykle blisko rodziny Takao w Tokio, mimo że chodzili do różnych szkół.

Jest zaskoczony tym jak _miły_ wydaje się Shintarou w przeciwieństwie do jego wcześniejszej opinii na temat chłopaka—owszem, jest wyniosły i pretensjonalny, ale nie taki nieznośny jak myślał Kazunari.

 _Być może_ – myśli Kazunari. – _Być może bycie przyjacielem czy czymś tego faceta nie będzie jednak takie złe._

* * *

Kiedy coraz częściej spotykają się ze sobą, żaden z nich tego nie komentuje. Kiedy Kazunari coraz częściej zwraca się do Shintarou per „Shin-chan", żaden z nich tego nie komentuje. Kiedy Shintarou zapomina swojej parasolki w pewien szczególnie deszczowy dzień i kończy się na tym, że dzieli ją z Kazunarim, żaden z nich tego nie komentuje.

To się dzieje tak szybko i Kazunari czuje się, jakby znów był w liceum.

Aż za dobrze pamięta ból i łzy „miłości", uczucie rozczarowania po uświadomieniu sobie, że znów zakochał się w heteroseksualnym chłopaku albo dziewczynie, która była poza jego zasięgiem, i _czuje to_. I to absurdalne, ponieważ chodzi o mężczyznę, którego zaledwie miesiąc czy dwa miesiące temu absolutnie nienawidził, a teraz przechadza się ulicami Londynu pod parasolką, którą _od niego dostał._ I nadaje mu _naprawdę gejowskie_ przezwiska i ogląda z nim filmy i pije z nim kawę i narzeka na pracę i chodzi z nim na uczelnię i _nie może w to uwierzyć_ , nie może _uwierzyć_ , że zakochał się w Shintarou—

Zakochał się w Shintarou Midorimie, swoim grającym na fortepianie, nienawidzącym kotów, pretensjonalnym sąsiedzie. Zakochał się w nudnym studencie medycyny, który płacze na końcówce _Harry'ego Pottera_ i który nawet nie musi pracować w związku z sumą pieniędzy jaką posiada jego rodzina, a mimo to pracuje w Waterstones i to tylko dlatego, że uwielbia być otoczony książkami i jest takim _kretynem_ i Kazunari go kocha.

I Kazunari uważa, że jego uczucia mogą być nieodwzajemnione.

I nie wie co robić.

 _Nie chcę być jego przyjacielem, pragnę tej drugiej części, tego „czy czymś", części, w której słowa „to randka" nabierają innego znaczenia, ale—_

Przyjaciele mówią mu, że _oczywiście_ Shintarou jest w nim zakochany, to widać po tym jak na niego patrzy i w jaki sposób się do niego zwraca, jak również po tym, że inicjuje rozmowy w sposób, w jaki by tego nie zrobił—prawdopodobnie _nie mógłby_ zrobić—z innymi ludźmi.

Ale Kazunari nie jest tego _pewny_.

* * *

Znowu pada. W Anglii zawsze pada. Pada mocno i szybko i parasolka Kazunariego grozi, że wywinie się na drugą stronę. Shintarou idzie obok niego w ciszy, trzymając w ręku tanią, lichą parasolkę.

Parasolka Kazunariego zostaje zniszczona przez kolejny podmuch wiatru. Chłopak wzdycha i wchodzi pod parasolkę Shintarou. Przysuwa się bliżej wysokiego mężczyzny, próbując zaznać jego ciepła.

Shintarou patrzy na niego. – Zimno ci?

\- Tak jakby – Kazunari drży.

\- Ach – mówi Shintarou i ujmuje jedną z jego dłoni. – Już lepiej?

Przez chwilę Kazunari nie może nic powiedzieć. Ogarnia go niebezpieczna mieszanka szoku i euforii, i potrzebuje kilku sekund, żeby znaleźć właściwe słowa. – Ja… – zaczyna. - W usta też mi zimno.

I wtedy całują się i Kazunari czuje się, jakby był w niebie. Jest zimno i mokro i Shin-chan jest taki _wysoki_ , ale Shin-chan jest też ciepły i usta Shin-chana są ciepłe i policzki Kazunariego są ciepłe i jest _idealnie_.

Całują się w deszczu, a parasolka Shintarou rozpada się nad nimi. – Ostatni raz kupuje coś w Boots – mówi chłopak, a Kazunari się śmieje. Jego okulary są całe zaparowane i kiedy je zdejmuje, Kazunari widzi krople deszczu przylegające do jego długich, ciemnych rzęs.

Kazunari widzi krople deszczu przylegające do rzęs Shin-chana i nie może _oddychać_.

\- Czy ty—chcesz pójść na kawę? – pyta między pocałunkami.

\- Myślę, że… – mówi zadyszany Shintarou – Myślę, że wolałbym podzielić się nią z tobą.

\- To randka – odpowiada Kazunari i całuje go w nos.


End file.
